<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Council by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384794">War Council</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia calls a War Council</p>
<hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Laura Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War Council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Okay, Talia, are you going to fill us in on why you’ve called us out here?” Noah turned to look at everyone who had gathered in the Preserve, standing in a small patch of sunlight that shone through the trees. </p>
<p>Chris Argent was there, holding hands with Laura. Noah wondered if that was a new thing – Stiles hadn’t mentioned it to him, so he chalked it up to yet another secret relationship that had been going on in Beacon Hills. He had met Melissa when he parked his vehicle where instructed, but she seemed to know even less than he did. He had stuck to his word to his son and not told her how Scott had been behaving but he had a feeling that was about to change. Talia and Peter were there, and he nodded at Peter who seemed distracted and agitated.</p>
<p>“Noah – Melissa – first of all, I have to thank you for coming. You were not obliged to and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. Chris – I knew you would come, or rather I <i>hoped</i> your relationship with my daughter meant that you would come.” Talia looked nothing like her chic self – she was wearing well-worn jeans, a dark long-sleeved tee-shirt and a padded jacket. She looked far too young to have a daughter of Laura’s age. “There’s no easy way to say this, and all I can ask is that you let me finish speaking before you ask any questions.”</p>
<p>A sense of foreboding hit Noah as he exchanged glances with Mel. </p>
<p>“Stiles has been kidnapped. And we believe the people behind the kidnapping are also responsible for what has been happening with Scott recently.”</p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean?”</p>
<p>“What’s been happening with Scott?”</p>
<p>“Your fuckwit of a son kicked Stiles out of his Pack!” Peter’s voice was low with menace and Noah realised the other man was holding on to his temper by a thread. In all of the time that Stiles had been in a relationship with Peter, Noah had <b>never</b> seen him flash his werewolf eyes, but now they seemed to be constantly burning a bright, eerie blue.</p>
<p>“Scott would <i>never</i> – “ Melissa began to protest.</p>
<p>“He did, Mel.”</p>
<p>“You knew and you never told me?” She looked hurt and Noah felt guilty. </p>
<p>“Stiles asked me not to – said if you went to bat for him, Scott would feel that he had no one on his side and that might make things worse.”</p>
<p>“When did all of this happen?”</p>
<p>“Can we FOCUS?!” That came from Peter and Noah watched as Talia put her hand on his arm and whispered something to him. Hopefully to calm the fuck down. Noah himself was determined to stay calm until he had all the information he needed and then he planned to open a can of whoop-ass on someone.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Stiles has been kidnapped?”</p>
<p>“A werewolf called Deucalion has been pulling Scott’s strings – he’s been using Scott’s new pack-mate, Theo, to turn him against Stiles and Lydia so that he can infiltrate and take over his pack. His ultimate goal is to take over Beacon Hills.” Noah whistled through his teeth, immediately grasping just how bad the situation was. He knew that Talia was in delicate talks regarding revealing the supernatural to the world at large, and despite how small the Hale Pack was in numbers, they were something pretty high up in the rankings. If Deucalion had control of Beacon Hills –</p>
<p>“Will they hurt Stiles?” </p>
<p>“No. They need him safely hidden somewhere while they continue to manipulate the situation. And Scott.” Noah blew out a sigh of relief, although he noted that Peter didn’t necessarily agree with Talia’s interpretation of things. </p>
<p>“So, what do we do?” </p>
<p>“We call Deaton who is acting as Scott’s Emissary – think of him as a Pack Liaison – and request a conclave. There, we try to settle things amicably.”</p>
<p>“And if that doesn’t work?” That came from Chris.</p>
<p>“Then, unfortunately, we might be looking at war here in Beacon Hills. Deucalion believes that werewolves are superior to humans and if he wins, things will go downhill rapidly.” </p>
<p>“What do you need me to do?” Melissa seemed to have regained her equilibrium although Noah knew he would be hearing from her regarding keeping secrets.</p>
<p>“I have a private matter I wish to discuss with you, but with regards to this situation – we normally have a Medical Adviser. I would like to formally offer you the position. I completely understand if you feel you need to stand with your son, but I assure you I will be doing everything in my power to get Scott out from under the influence of both Deaton and Deucalion.” Melissa nodded, biting her lip. “And Sheriff – you know my feelings on law enforcement being in the know about supernatural happenings. I truly feel it creates a safer environment for all. I would like you to consider formally becoming part of my Pack. As I am sure you are aware, the relationship between Peter and Stiles meant that I was going to make the offer sooner or later.” </p>
<p>“I had thought about it – and Stiles and I discussed it. I don’t need time to think about it – I agree, being in the know has helped immeasurably.”</p>
<p>“Chris?”</p>
<p>“Laura’s my family – I’m in.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Talia turned back to Melissa. “I would request that if you turn down my offer that you do not speak to Scott about it. Other than that, I’ll wait to hear from you.”</p>
<p>“Wait – what about the other matter?”</p>
<p>“Only once I’ve had an answer from you.” Melissa nodded her understanding, turning to leave when Peter stiffened and began to growl. Talia’s eyes glowed red as she called out, “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>There was a rustling in the trees, and then Derek, Lydia and Cora stepped out into the clearing.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>